


Welcome Home

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Obi-Wan is greeted by his lover after a mission.





	Welcome Home

Obi-Wan cautiously made his way into the chamber he shared with Qui-Gon, aware that their young padawan (Qui-Gon's on the rolls of the Order, but a shared responsibility by choice) might well be in the bedroom. When Obi-Wan had left for his mission, Anakin had been suffering nightmares that had led to the boy being allowed to sleep in the big bed, where he felt safe.

But no, the Force was smiling on Obi-Wan and his master shifted sleepily to turn on the lamp, revealing an empty bed save for the elder man.

Stars and nebulae, but Qui-Gon was so distracting with his hair falling out of the loose gathering for sleep, his night shirt askew at the throat. 

"Stop staring, and come to bed, my dearest one," Qui-Gon said, and Obi-Wan could feel his breath just steal away, lost in the sensuous grasp of that sleep-roughened rumble.

"Let me get my boots and belts off, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said softly. He suited actions to his words, though his eyes flicked, time and again, to Qui-Gon waiting patiently, half up on an elbow, watching him with slowly clearing eyes. He removed all but his leggings, loving the way Qui-Gon's eyes swept over the bared chest. "You didn't have to wake yourself so fully," Obi-Wan scolded, even as he finally slid into the bed beneath the covers Qui-Gon was holding up for him.

"You've been gone a week, and Bant persuaded Anakin to come stay with her down in the creche, as she is on duty tonight. I have no intention of wasting our reunion on sleep." Qui-Gon moved swiftly to pin his beloved to the bed, and that made Obi-Wan's eyes flutter half-closed, his hips rising up against the firm pressure.

"Maybe I'm over-dressed then, master," Obi-Wan murmured, deliberately placing his hands above his head as he twined an ankle behind Qui-Gon's leg.

Qui-Gon's hand locking around both his wrists, even as the elder man shifted so that the pressure and friction between their bodies would be perfect, denied that last. A searing kiss precluded direct answering of the complaint… and Obi-Wan found he needed none. The fabric trapping his cock was a delicious torment, heightened by how skillfully Qui-Gon moved.

"I think I rather like you like this, my heart's desire," Qui-Gon said when he did permit the kiss to end. "Held down by me, straining up against my body with our clothing between us… so wanton."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but shiver at the tone, before he arched and twisted to add his own slide to the friction. He was rewarded with another kiss, more weight on him… and they fell into a timeless rhythm that stole their breath away bit by bit. Qui-Gon's possessive grip never eased, but Obi-Wan also never stopped craving that alongside his deep need to give himself fully to his beloved Master.

"Please," he asked, begged, when his body was lit by pleasure, teetering at an edge and ready to fall over.

"Yes," Qui-Gon said, hips rocking hard against Obi-Wan one more time, and they dropped over that edge together.

Obi-Wan was certain he could rest like this forever, when he came back to his senses with the full weight of his master pressing against him, Qui-Gon's forehead pressed against his throat.

Except…

"Please tell me you thought to bring a towel to bed with you?" he whined, and Qui-Gon laughed ever so softly.

"No, beloved. I had no idea you'd be in tonight, but how was I to resist when you were? Anakin's not here; we can go to the 'fresher and clean up."

Obi-Wan's eyes gleamed. "I think I have ideas on that as well…."


End file.
